


Dreaming of You

by lolzorcat



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Fluff, Gore, Slight torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolzorcat/pseuds/lolzorcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lalnable and Echo capture Lalna and make him do the unthinkable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming of You

The tall, vibrant green grass bent around my body. Around her body. We were laying down outside our base; so close I could hear her steady breathing. I turned my head to look at her. Her long, black hair shimmered in the daylight, imitated stars in the night sky. It was a powerful contrast against her pale face, which was half concealed under a layer of purple goo. To most people she was repulsive, but to me, she was the most beautiful creature I’ve ever laid eyes on. Despite all her other flawless features, her delicate lips were my favorite. I felt a pang in my chest, like I usually do when she’s this close. I turned my head back up to the sky, letting the sun soak into my partially fluxed face.

I was acutely aware of her hand, only inches away from mine. My mind was scolding me for thinking of such nonsense, but my heart was screaming for me to take the chance. I mean, I reasoned with myself, what’s the harm in just holding her hand? I remembered all the times our hands brushed, all the times I wished I would have grabbed it and interlocked our fingers. I took one deep breath, reached over, and carefully intertwined my fingers with her’s. I snuck a glance at her, and she was smiling. I couldn’t help but crack one, too. This was it, this was what I yearned for for years. Someone to help me, someone to care for me, someone to love me. The light of my life, right next to me.

I turned my head to look at her again, this time she looked back. Although one of her eyes has grayed over, it still brimmed with emotion. We leaned in closer together, and closed our eyes.

Before I felt her lips on mine, however, I awoke in a square room with dark metal walls. My wrists were cuffed to a boulder, and judging by my numb ass, I’ve been sitting here for a while. As I came to my senses, the warmth in my chest drained away. I realized the encounter in the field was just a dream. Kim wasn’t lying next to me, we never held hands, and she never loved me.

While I mulled over the heart-breaking discovery, a door to the left of me opened. I snapped out of my trance when heavy, rubber-soled footsteps pounded on the iron sheeted floor, coming closer and closer to my collapsed body.

“Ah, awake at last,” a cool voice sounded above me. I looked up and saw a tall man silhouetted against bright, white lights.

I squinted as I tried to identify him. “Wh-where am I? Who are you?” I asked in a weak, strained voice. The man laughed and leaned down so his face was level with mine. “Why,” he said, “don’t you recognize me?” I gasped as his face came into focus. “I am you.”

“Stop fucking with him, Hector. We have to get this show on the road! Haven’t got all day, you know,” a silky voice scolded, coming from the same door that Lalnable had entered from. I strained my neck to get a glimpse of the source of the voice. My blood ran cold when I saw Kim standing there, arms crossed. I took in as much of her as possible, but she looked way different. The flux has spread, reaching across to her other eye, and the flowers in her hair were green. Perhaps the strangest thing, however, was her pendant; instead of the sapphire I gave her, a green gem hung in its place.

Kim glanced at me and winked. Lalnable straightened and walked calmly towards her. When he reached her he dipped her low and they kissed. The cuffs were the only things keeping me from punching my clone in the eye. Kim giggled when Lalnable finally pulled away and stood her upright. I sat dumbly and gawked at her; I didn’t think she would ever kiss a mad man. I blinked hard against the tears that started to sting my eyes. Lalnable exploded with laughter.

“Oh you stupid boy. This is not your girl. She is mine.” The last bit was edged with malice. “Echo,” he continued, “ready the test chamber. You’re right; no time to lose!” Echo rushed off the same way she entered. I flopped against the boulder, defeated. Lalnable paced in front of me, giving me a chance to study him. He wore a long, white labcoat buttoned from his hips to his neck. Grey slacks peaked through the swishing flaps of his coat, and black rubber boots pounded against the floor. His goggles were tinted red, along with a pen poking out of his breast pocket. What frightened me the most, though, what how similar we looked. Same body type, hair, even facial hair. Obviously he was a clone of me, but seeing him up close was surreal. I mean for fuck’s sake, he even had his own Kim.

The thought of her made my heart feel like it was being stabbed again. We were so close in my dream; even now she seems near. Suddenly, I heard a crackle from somewhere above me. Lalnable didn’t even flinch. “Test Chamber One is ready.” My clone stopped pacing and stood in front of me, a wicked smile plastered across his face. He uncuffed me from the boulder and grabbed my arm harshly. He growled in my ear, “Even if you try to run, you won’t get very far.”

He led me out of the room and down a narrow, dimly lit corridor with a door every few yards. We stopped in front of a dark green door about halfway down the hallway. Lalnable opened it and pushed me through into a dank room. My knees slammed against the stone floor; the noise bounced off the walls. I was in a circular room, about as big as the one I woke up in, but much darker; the only sources of light were skylights that reminded me of sewer grates. The stone walls had vines and ivy climbing up and down them. There was a single opened cage at the far end of the room and unfamiliar black markings all over the floor.

Lalnable picked me up off the ground and forcefully guided me to the cell. He shoved me in and locked the door. I stood up and rushed to the wrought iron bars of the cage. “What are you going to test on me?” I tried to ask in my most threatening voice, but it came out as a horse whimper. Lalnable chuckled as he turned away from me and hollered, “Bring her in, Echo!” A moment later Echo’s silhouette appeared at the threshold of the room with something in her arms I couldn’t quite make out. Her small figure walked slowly to the cage, bringing the thing in her arms so close I could reach out and touch it. After a moment I realized it was a person. I slid my hand through the bars to brush black, disheveled hair away from their face. When I realized who it was, I ripped my hand back in shock. There was thick, purple goo across half her face.

“What did you do to her!?” I shrieked, throwing myself against the bars. Echo erupted in laughter as she whisked her clone to the center of the room and placed her amongst the black markings. I scrabbled against the bars, trying to reach out to Kim. Echo looked over to me, winked, and smacked her clone across the face. Kim opened her eyes immediately and sat up. Echo grabbed her clone’s hair and yanked her up off the ground. Kim screamed in pain, which made me even more desperate to get out of my cage. Echo held Kim against her body and teased, “Oh, what’s wrong? Did baby get a little of her hair ripped out of her scalp?” She cackled and looked over at Lalnable, who was leaning against a wall. “Bring the small one.” He disappeared into the shadows for a moment and came back with a switchblade knife. Echo took it in her free hand and walked with Kim closer to me.

“I can’t help but notice how your supposed girlfriend still has flux on her. What have you tried to get this shit off?” Echo brought the blade up to Kim’s face. “Have you tried slicing it?” With one flick of her wrist, blood welled up on my Kim’s cheek. She managed to hold back a cry of pain, but I could tell she was in a lot of pain. “No,” Echo continued, “you cannot cut the flux off. Lalnable! Bring the table, please.” Hector giggled, went back into the shadows, and came back with a torture table. Echo thrusted her clone against it and strapped her in. “Our orders are to kill you two, so that’s what we’re going to do; we’ve fucked with your heads long enough. Master’s getting antsy, isn’t that right, Hun?” Lalnable nodded, and continued what Echo was saying. “So that’s exactly what’s going to happen. However, we’re not going to kill little old Kim,” he turned to me. “You are.”

I was taken aback. “What the fuck? I’m not going to kill her!” Echo charged to my cage and sneered, “Then we’re going to kill her in front of you, and you’re going to witness how unbelievably overjoyed we’re going to be that we ended her life.”

“But,” Lalnable cut in, “if you kill her, you can spend your last moments together.”

I stared at Kim. She is my apprentice, my assistant, my love. I dragged her into this; everything was my fault. First the flux, and now her death. I looked down, ashamed and guilty. I got her into this, now I’ll be the one to save her from it. “Fine.” It came out as barely a whisper. The two clones cackled; it broke my soul.

Lalnable unlocked my cell door as Echo ran off to get a suitable knife. He didn’t bother escorting me; he knew I was going to cooperate. When I stood next to Kim, I couldn’t contain it anymore. I grabbed her hand in both of mine and started balling. Nothing would come out of my mouth except “I’m sorry.” Over and over I repeated those words. I looked into her eyes and she was crying, too.

When Echo returned, she ripped one of my hands away from Kim’s and thrust a boning knife into it. I started shaking violently. “C-can you untie her?” I managed to get out through sobs. The two clones looked at each other and sighed. “Fine, but remember the consequences.” Echo undid the leather bindings. I lifted her off the table and laid her carefully on the floor. I brought her head into my chest and rocked back and forth. She slid her arms around my waist, and we sat there for a long moment, me sobbing into her hair and her into my shirt. We were broken apart only when Echo snapped at us. I looked at Kim’s tear streaked face, and it was still the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. “Lalna,” she cooed. “Lalna, I forgive you. You were a fantastic mentor and friend. I just wish our relationship could have been more.” She took my hand and held it to her heart. “I love you, Lalna, and I’d much rather you do this than them.” I felt a new wave of tears well up in my eyes. “I love you too, Kim. I wish it could have ended differently.” I dipped my head and kissed her; for the first time and the last. We pulled away, and I slit her throat. The blood that gushed from her neck was tinted purple. She choked out what sounded like “I love you” before she stopped moving.

I held her limp body to my chest, now soaked in her blood. I heard slow clapping from behind me. “Well done, I didn’t think you had the guts to do it!” Lalnable mocked. Immobilized by grief, I didn’t turn around to watch Echo unsheathe a machete and plunge it into my back. As the blade withdrew, I let go of Kim’s body and slumped next to her. I turned my head to get one last look at her beautiful face before I slipped out of consciousness.


End file.
